This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a study looking at the efficacy and toxicities of a novel oral chelator for children with iron overload due to chronic transfusion . The compound can be used in cases of allergic reaction to Desferal or when compliance is an issue.